1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer component security devices, and, more particularly, to such devices which may be used for attachment to a table for subsequent long or short term attachment, with subsequent removal without damaging or injuring the table.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Generally, computer security systems are either bolted to tables, permanently damaging the tables, or require chains or wires looped around legs and thus being vulnerable to casual theft, e.g., merely by lifting the table and dropping the computer and chain down to remove it. Typical is International Business Machine's Security Hook for their Dock I.RTM. computer docking station. See IBM's IBM ThinkPad, Dock I Users Guide (1993), First Edition, page 3-4.
Notwithstanding the prior art, there seems to be no security systems for safely securing a computer component to a table without damaging the table, except for ineffective systems, and none renders the present invention obvious or unpatentable thereover.